Persona 4: I Accept You!
by IEvolution2330I
Summary: Naoto has been taken into the TV world, it's up to Yuu and the gang to save her. However Yu's desperate to save her. "Is it true... that you accept me? "Naoto-chan, being that precious person to you, I'm honoured to accept you" A one-shot that I hope is well enough received to warrant a full-blown story about it, please review if you wish for it, thank-you in advance.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes Naoto... I accept you!  
**_**This is simply a one-shot, maybe a full-blown story if enough people like it about Yuu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane, please, I beg for everyone who reads this to leave a comment if they want this one-shot to become a full story.**_

"_Yep... can't say I'm that surprised about this... thing" _I thought to myself as fellow high school student Naoto Shirogane transformed into a flying cyborg looking thing.

"_Oh! Silly me, that's not Naoto, that's her shadow, her repressed thoughts and feelings and whatnot, honestly how could I forget that!" _Ishake my head in annoyance, and then I notice something... wait a second.

"Is that fucking Buzz Lightyear?" I shout, only receiving confused glances from my team of shadow fighting teenagers... I'll explain later. What really matters now is Naoto.

I look towards the shadow representation of the pint-size detective and sigh in sadness, "_how, how did this happen?" _ I look up in anger at the fake Naoto, my blood rushing through my veins at an accelerated rate, giving a huge adrenaline rush.

Looking towards the real Naoto, who was strapped onto an operating table, dangerous tools hanging over her to begin the "operation".

I feel my body moving on its own, towards where Naoto lay, I could hear my friends behind me, screaming my name to try to make me stop. However I didn't, I kept running, ignoring the shadow taunt us with its "knowledge". I wasn't going to let it hurt Naoto.

When I reached the table I look over to Naoto in worry, she seemed to be awake, but uncomfortable. She hadn't noticed me yet. _"Probably too busy panicking at this phenomenon"_ in all honesty I found all this shadow business pretty damn cool myself, but I'll keep that to myself, the safer option. I tap Naoto on her shoulder and smile when she looks at me in complete shock and surprise. "What... what are you doing over here? Move, quick!"

"No"

That one word stopped everything, I probably looked like a moron just standing there, smiling at a bounded Naoto _"bad choice of words"_ so I spoke "you don't have to be alone anymore... Naoto-chan" Naoto's eyes widened in surprise as I continued to smile charmingly.

"That's it isn't it?"

"S-stop" Naoto muttered

"You want to be acknowledged as a woman and a detective... don't you"

"No... s-shut UP!"

"Not only that, you want someone to want you to be a woman first and a detective second"

"Pl-please don't"

I smile sadly as I ruffle Naoto's hair, causing her to blush.

"Didn't I tell you once already?" Naoto's eyes widen even further, a look of confusion upon her delicate face; I chuckle good-heartedly, looking back towards my friends and the shadow, which had also stopped to stare at in me in slight anger. I wave at the cyborg, don't know why... it just felt right for some reason. I then turn around again to face Naoto who now had a look of fear upon her face.

"My, my... forgot already Naoto-chan? Well allow me to remind you-"

"**STOP"**

I turn around quickly, looking towards the shadow that now had a look of pure frustration on her half human, half cyborg face; the shadow had now raised both of her hands towards me and pointed her... no... It can't be... I refuse to believe it.

"Blasters, fucking blasters... should I get woody in here to sort you out or something?"

Apparently the shadow didn't like that comment because it then started to charge up her blasters to fire upon me... and Naoto "_SHIT, I can't move or Naoto will be caught in the blast... damn it! What should I do?"_

"MOVE!"

"Eh?" I turn around to look at Naoto, confusion plastered upon my face.

Naoto was crying... what the fuck?

"Pl-please, just go, le-leave me"

Okay, I was now officially freaked the hell out, why the hell is she crying? Suddenly I hear footsteps coming towards me; I swing around and hold out my hand. "STOP" I cried, causing my whole team to stop.

"Stay there, we don't know what this blast will do, I need you all to stay there and keep calm, alright?"

Kanji Tatsumi, our team's power house wasn't really happy with that idea as he yelled "What about you and Naoto, we can't just stand here!" and he then continued to run over to me.

I raise my hand again and say "stop... that's an order".

Kanji stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at me, mouth agape as I continue my words "you all appointed me as your leader without any form of consent from me, if you all believe me to be your leader then you better damn well stop, WHEN I TELL YOU TO" I shouted that last part to get the point across as Kanji looked down to the ground and nodded sadly. "Quickly, all of you regroup and build the strongest barrier you can" they all complied without complaints... good.

"What about you partner?" asked Yosuke Hanamura, my best friend and partner in this investigation. I smile and wave at them, huddled together, with the strongest shield they all could muster. I turn around and look at Naoto, who had now stopped crying, however she looked incredibly sad. "I'm gonna' save Naoto-chan" the words that left my mouth shocked everyone to the core as our resident idol; Rise Kujikawa shouted "How, Naoto's shadow is the strongest we've ever come up against, please senpei, let us help you".

I chuckle "I know Naoto's shadow is very strong... however all of you seem to underestimate me".

"Wh-what do you mean" asked my Kung-fu fanatic friend; Chie Satonaka, worry evident in her voice.

I smile, completely ignoring the two blasters that were nearly fully charged, surprising really considering they were pointed straight at my face, you'd think I should be more worried or something.

I ignore the question as I continue to look at Naoto, only to open my mouth and ask "do you now remember what I said to you... after club Escapade?" A look of realisation appeared on Naoto's face as her eyes started to tear up once again. I smile sadly as I stroked her face, causing a blush to arise on it. "What did I say?" I ask her softly as her tears now streamed down her face.

"**Charging complete, firing process activating... ready, commence firing" **as the shadow finished, two large energy beams fired from her blasters, the energy heading straight for me and Naoto.

Naoto panicked and screamed at me to run, I simply ignored her screams and turned around, a look of defiance on my face as I raise my right hand into the sky and blue energy erupted from me as a spinning blue card floated down towards me. My glasses reflected the light and made me look even cooler... well that's how Yosuke always described it.

The card reached my hand... the card of the Hierophant.

"PERSONA" I scream as I clench my right fist, causing the card to break and around me summoned a huge dragon.

I hear multiple gasps around me, from the group and from Naoto.

"KOHRYU" I shout as the celestial golden dragon roars at Naoto's shadow. The two energy beams are countered by Kohryu's roar of pure energy and then I release him and turn around, back to Naoto.

"Naoto-chan... what did I say?" Naoto's completely shocked face didn't surprise me, no what surprised me was the smile she graced me with as the tears she had previously cried now rolled down her cheeks.

"I-I remember n-now"

"What did I say Naoto-chan?"

Naoto looked towards me, a smile as bright as day upon her face as she said "y-you said that you knew that I was deceiving myself and that..."

I urged her own by stroking her cheek and nodding silently

"And that yo-you'd acc-accept me, no matter what"

I smile and lean over towards her cheek, planting a tender kiss on it, once again I hear multiple gasps, however I couldn't care less, all I cared about right now was Naoto, I watched for her reaction, and when she closed her eyes, blushing furiously with a smile upon her face, I couldn't have been any happier then I was at that moment.

"Just wait for me... Naoto-chan, I need to sort something's out" I see her nod and I turn around once again to face the shadow who was pointing the blasters at me once again.

I grin as the adrenaline pumped through my veins aggressively. I summoned my katana in its sheath through my Persona's and held the sword in the sheath in front of my face horizontally, smirking at the shadow who now had fired more energy blasts at me.

I rip the sword out of the sheath and hold the sword in my right hand and sheath in my left, still with my smirk I rush forward, faster than any human could be, using the automatic powers of my fastest persona when equipped. I weave in and out of the pathetic blasts of energy.

One actually came close to hitting me; however I simply charged my sword with my persona's strength and cut through it. It seemed that the automatic effects of my personas were more powerful in the Tv world then mine, a thought that I should return to when not in a tense situation.

I reached Naoto's shadow without trouble and jump into the air, catching the shadow by surprise as I was able to reach her.

Quickly she fired two energy blasts at me, however as they reach me, I use my sheath to block them, causing a huge explosion to occur.

The smoke clears revealing me, falling towards the shadow, blade ready to be plunged.

"It's time for you to go infinity and beyond" I shout as my blade is plunged into Naoto's shadows chest, causing the shadow to scream in absolute pain and agony as we fall to the floor.

Before I could hit the floor I shouted "PERSONA" and summoned Kohryu once again I nod towards the dragon and jump onto its head, once again causing gasps to be heard from around me, now that surprised me.

"_Had no one attempted to touch their personas? Really? It was the first thing I did. Izanagi's blade was so freaking cool to wield" _as I pondered, Kohryu had reached the floor and indicated for me to get off, I nod and slide down his head onto the floor, I turn and smile at the huge dragon and say "thank-you Kohryu-san" the dragon nodded and disappeared.

The moment I reach the ground I am engulfed into a hug by none other than Naoto as she held me tight. I smiled in happiness.

"You idiot, that was so dangerous, why... why would you risk yourself for me like that?"

I chuckle as I raise Naoto's head to look me in the eyes.

"Because I care about you deeply and... I accept you"

The look in Naoto's caused my happiness to reach new heights and she hugged me tighter than ever and pushed her face into my chest. I chuckled happily and was about to return the hug when suddenly, everyone heard a voice coming from where Naoto's shadow fell.

"**It's still not over!" ** The voice screamed as the smoke revealed Naoto's shadow in her "human" form, over-reaching doctors coat and all.

"No, it is over" Naoto spoke clearly as she held my hand and walked over to her shadow, me in tow.

Once we reach the shadow Naoto lets go off my hand _"AWWW" _I moaned inside my head.

Naoto walked right up to the shadow and spoke.

"It's true that I deceived myself all the time, reading detective books and wanting to be like the protagonist, however my gender prevented me, I was born a girl and was expected to play with dolls and the such, however I didn't, I tinkered with mechanical devices and dressed like a boy to keep my gender a secret, I wanted to be acknowledged as a male detective. Not a woman or anything such as. However I knew deep down that I wanted someone to finally accept for a woman and nothing else, I wanted to have a precious person to me, who accepted me... no matter what" a blush now adorned Naoto's face, it looked so cute as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"And I now believe I may have found this precious person" I couldn't help but blush and elbow Yosuke as he made kissy faces at me.

"No... I know I have found this precious person to me" I blushed even harder and pretended not to notice all my friends giving me knowing looks, except for Kanji.

"_That's gonna' come back and bite me in the ass"_

"So that's why I'm going to accept myself now, not only as a detective, but as a woman" Naoto now stared deeply into her shadows eyes.

"You are me, and I am you, we complete each other"

Naoto's shadow smiled and started to glow blue, a few seconds after, her shadow transformed into her persona _"Sakuna-Hikona_" one of my many personas whispered in my head.

In truth, Naoto's persona looked sort of like a bug-like Neo-Featherman, kind of weird but cools at the same time.

Suddenly I hear a groan and see Naoto about to fall to the ground; I reach out and grab her, stopping her from reaching the ground.

Naoto blushes as she realises that I grabbed her and I smile.

"Infinity and beyond... really?" Naoto asks out of the blue I laugh and nod, still smiling at her.

Naoto then starts to look a bit worried, I frown slightly "is it true... do you really accept me?"

I chuckle as I hold Naoto closer to me, she blushes once again as I whisper into her ear.

"Naoto-chan, being that precious person to you, I'm honoured to accept you"

**END**

_**There we have it, a one-shot between Yuu and Naoto, I hope that this is well received enough to warrant a full-blown story out of it. Anyway that was fun writing.**_

_**This is Ievolution2330I signing off**_

_**CYA**_


	2. INFORMATION about story

_**Hello readers! IEVOLUTION2330I here to let any of you who are interested in **__**Persona 4: I Accept You!**__** That the one-shot is now being made into a full-blown story with the title of **__**Persona 4: I'm Golden!**__** I have decided to start the story where persona 4 golden begins and work on through there. If you want a further description go to the story on my profile and read the summary, or search the name of the story in SEARCH! Hope that the people who read it thoroughly enjoy is as well. **_


End file.
